


Welcome to Gravity Falls

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: The Cipher twins have had a rough start in life, but the elder twin is prepared to save his brother from the life of abusive parents. Little did Bill Cipher know that the town of Gravity Falls was more than meets the eye.





	1. Escape!

**Author's Note:**

> Guardian AU based on TanoSan's Zero Gravity AU (but just a little different!)

"Bill-"

The golden haired boy whipped around and clasped his hand over his brother's mouth a little too harshly. He looks around the corner to see two figures arguing in the light, their shadows reflecting against the wall. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulders and turned his attention to the front door. When the shouts grew louder, he knew it was their only chance. He grabbed the other boy's hand as he removed it from his mouth, quickly rushing them out of the hallway and to the front door. The voices were screaming now, shouting profanities but Bill knew it would only be a matter of time before they heard the door. He quickly opened it as quietly as he could, shoving his brother out and listening carefully for the profanities to continue. When they did, he quickly darted out the door and shut it silently behind him. His brother was staring at him in fear, anxiety rolling off him in waves and he shook his head angrily. They didn't have time for that right now. He grabbed his brother's hand again as they ran through the wet grass, their feet squeaking against the paved path as they ran down the street as quickly as they could. Bill could hear whimpering from behind him but they had to keep running. He listened carefully for cars, and whenever one was in the distance he'd push his brother into a bush and quickly followed. Once the vehicle passed, he'd grab his brother and force them to run again. The street lights flickered in the puddles, and the fog that surrounded them was unpleasant as his throat began to sting from the harsh breaths, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. When they'd been running for a while now, they finally reached it. Bill reached into his pockets and pulled out the passes, running to a bus that had a small amount of people waiting in line. He pushed Will in front of him in the line, glancing around anxiously as the line moved a little too slow for his comfort. His brother was shaking in front of him, eyes watering as Bill shoved a ticket in his hand. When they finally stood in the bus entryway, the driver took their tickets with a skeptical acceptance. Bill looked out the windows for a car, not allowing relief to wash over him until the bus had finally started moving. He watched carefully as the bus continued forward, moaning against the slick road as the lights flickered past them in movement. It wasn't until the cut limit sign had passed that Bill had finally relaxed and turned to his brother.

"B-Bill..." 

He finally got a good look at the blue-haired boy beside him and he frowned. He was covered in bruising hand marks and cuts, a black eye shined against the low bus light and he brushed his brother's hair back soothingly. Will whimpered, cuddling close to his brother as their backpacks' zippers clanked against each other below them. 

"We're going to be okay."

Bill didn't know what was in Gravity Falls and frankly, he didn't care. It was the farthest place they could go with what money he had collected through his "errands" he ran for a local group of gangsters. They knew what he was trying to do, and had even respected him for it. He told them he would do anything to get his brother out of there, and he really did more than he ever wanted to. But relief was slow in washing over him as darkness overtook the bus, as trees grew taller and the understanding that their parents wouldn't be able to find them relaxed his mind. 

No, he'd been able to ask one of the gang members to buy the tickets for a small favor in return. And now, his brother would be safe. Will had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he ignored the searing pain that came from pressure on a particularly deep wound he'd gotten from a fight he was forced to partake in for money. Will didn't know about his extracurriculars, and he'd hidden all of the horrifying marks and scars he had earned in his time alive. It had taken an entire year to earn enough money to be able to support them on this trip. He'd only needed to make enough to last them a couple of months until he could get a job. Bill stayed awake the entire trip, watching the passengers eye them carefully but eventually fall asleep. He was cautious, careful of anyone who might recognize them or say something to their parents eventually. They just needed to make it to this town and they could change their appearances then. 

After several hours, a sign for Gravity Falls, Oregon had emerged from the forest. A small band of light orange was resting over the trees, and Will had shuffled beside him in his sleep. Eventually the bus stopped at a little building, and he gently shook his brother to consciousness. They grabbed their bags, and Bill made sure Will looked at the ground to avoid making eye contact with anyone. They hoped off the bus, and Bill grabbed Will's arm as he briskly walked to brochures resting in a stand next to the building. He scanned for a map and quickly grabbed one, glancing around for anyone who stared a moment too long at the twins. Luckily, everyone had dissipated and gone their separate ways, eventually leaving the brothers alone. 

"Bill, I'm scared."

Bill turned around to see Will on the verge of tears, wringing his hands nervously as he shuffled the backpack on his shoulders. It was clear the straps were probably pressing against bruises on his shoulders, and he frowned. He tossed the map into his backpack, grabbing his brother's hand and smiling softly.

"Come on, let's go find a place to set up camp."

The brothers walked for a while, and Bill knew full well there was no hotel in this town for them to stay in. It was a small town with little room for tourists to stay the night, so his best bet was to set up camp in the woods until they got their bearings of the area. It was partially why his backpack was heavier, carrying sleeping bags and extra food that they couldn't fit in Will's bag. They walked through the woods, earning small whimpers from Will at the eerie silence that filled the air when the lights of the city faded into the darkness. 

"B-Bill I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's fine, Will. Just follow me, okay? You're going to be okay." 

They trudged through the woods for some time with Bill pushing his exhaustion down as the sun gently rose to the sky. He squinted as a building appeared in the distance, deciding it would probably be best to see what it was. They hiked forward, and Bill quickly scanned the area for any cars. There were none, and even tracks were missing from the area. The building looked old, incredibly so, with spider webs covering the edges of the roof. It was a shack, essentially, but it looked better than anything he'd had in mind. He scanned the shack again for any signs of danger, relaxing when it appeared the building had been abandoned for years, probably forgotten by even the townsfolk. He walked up the wooden steps carefully, hearing the footsteps that had been on his heel quickly halt a few paces away. 

"I don't know about this place, brother. It could be haunted."

"I'll protect you from any ghosts, I promise. Just trust me. If you want, you can stay out here while I check it out to make sure it's safe."

Will but his lower lip and shook his head as he quickly ran up to Bill.

"I don't want you to do it alone."

Bill smiled and turned to push open the door. It creaked open, and inside the room was brightly illuminated by its windows. He walked in, scrunching his nose at the dust that filled the air. It was a large room, and Bill assumed it was once a gift shop of some kind from the strange trinkets and post cards that littered the floor. From the look of the dust, it had certainly been at least a decade since the place had been inhabited. Perfect. He continued forward, his steps careful as he continued to look around, walking through the hallways and into the different rooms that the shack held. Upstairs was an attic, filled with two beds and dressers filled with clothes. One half was covered in glitter and pink sheets, the walls covered in old boy band posters and pictures of people Bill didn't recognize. The other half was the complete opposite, filled with messy papers that held random scribbled that didn't make any sense. Will walked to the other side, smiling at the pictures of pigs and stars hung on the walls. He carefully placed his backpack on the small bed in front of them and sat down. Bill had gathered all the papers that were on the bed that was now his, placing them on the nightstand beside it and patting his hands to get rid of the excess dust from the papers.

"This place will do then. We can clean it up and make it our own. It looks like no one's been here for a really long time, so I doubt anyone will give us trouble for staying here until we get settled." 

Will hummed in response, picking up magazines that were strewn haphazardly around the pink bed. He paged through them curiously, smiling at the different pictures that filled them. Bill watched his brother's normally terrified physique relax into something of comfort. It was the first time in years that his brother wasn't shaking out of fear, and he smiled. Any doubts he had from running away had faded. He could take care of them. 

The twins eventually got to cleaning, opening the windows and picking up the trash that had been strewn across the floors. They found towels in the cabinets, and Bill was surprised to find that they had water. He guessed it was well water, but it was still something. They used it to clean the floors and counter tops, as well as wash the dishes in the dusty kitchen. Will had taken to picking up the gift shop area, and Bill noticed him actually smiling as he did so. His bruises were brighter in the sunlight, but Bill had noticed they were on their way to healing. They'd heal from all of this. There was no turning back now. 

After a few hours of cleaning, the shack looked fairly brand new. Will swiveled in the chair behind the cash register desk, and Bill was resting on a couch that was in the living room. He couldn't lie, this place felt more like home than he ever felt in his actual one. He was happy to have found a fireplace, so he knew he'd need to chop wood eventually from the fact that the twins realized how cold it got at night from their midnight walk through the woods. 

"Bill?"

"Yeah, Will?" The blond haired boy yawned, turning his attention to the twin who was anxiously standing in the hallway.

"Do you...do you think they'll find us?"

Bill frowned, patting the seat next to him on the couch. Will quickly darted over, settling into Bill's side as he wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Nah we're in the middle of nowhere, and even if they did, we could keep running. I have enough money to hold us for a few months, including travel." 

"How did you get all that money?"

Bill waved his brother's question off with a playful smirk.

"You know me, I have my dark and mysterious ways." Bill winked. 

Will decided not to push it, for which Bill was grateful. He did, however, need sleep. Exhaustion was quickly clouding over his vision and relief had done well to soothe the adrenaline in his nerves. 

"You need sleep."

"You need sleep, too." Bill ruffled Will's hair playfully, standing up when the twin had pushed him slightly.

"Come on then, let's go take a quick nap. Then we can go ahead and make some plans for tomorrow." 

Will nodded, following his brother to the attic. He walked to the pink side of the room, filled with glitter, and curled into the pink sheets with a relieved sigh. Bill watched him pass out completely, immediately asleep once the covers had been wrapped around him securely. He smiled, turning to the bed on the opposite side of the room. He lifted the covers, shuffling into their warmth as he fell into a deep sleep as well. 

His nightmares were absent this time, leaving him in a vast nothingness as he floated in his mind. It wasn't until something had popped into his vision that he realized he was dreaming. His eyebrows furrowed as a small pine tree shape floated in front of him, a single eye staring at him as black arms and legs hung from the creature. They almost looked like those noodle cartoon limbs he'd seen on TV. 

"They are not!" The pine tree upturned it's eye into what could be interpreted as a pout as it folded its arms across its chest.

"You can talk?"

"Of course I can talk!" The pine tree huffed.

"Who are you?"

"Well, who are you?" 

"I'm pretty sure I asked you first." Bill mirrored the Pine Tree's stance, folding his arms as he leaned in closer.

"My name's Dipper. Dipper Pines."

Bill waited for some form of explanation as to what Dipper was or why he was there, but was instead met with silence. He sighed.

"My name's Bill Cipher."

"And who's the other kid?"

"He's my twin brother, Will."

Dipper rubbed the area under his eye as if it were his chin, thinking over something.

"Why are you here?"

"I mean, I'm just sleeping here. I should be asking you that. Are you a figment of my imagination or something?"

"Hardly." Dipper scoffed. "My twin sister and I used to live here a few years ago."

"Ah, that explains the clashing room decorations." 

Dipper snorted. 

"Okay, now answer my question. Why are you here?"

"My brother and I ran away from home."

"Why?" 

The tree circled him then, and made a squeak when he'd suddenly gone behind Bill and lifted his shirt.

"What happened to your back?!"

"That's none of your business." Bill snapped, jumping away from the creature and forcing his shirt back down. 

"Was your home..."

"Again, none of your business." 

Dipper's eye turned down in a frown. Bill hated it. It was the same look his teachers had always given him when they accidentally stumbled upon his scars. He hated being looked at like he was some helpless victim. 

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the way you're looking at me right now. I don't like it when people give me that look." Bill snapped. 

Dipper held his hands in front of him in defense, floating a little away from the boy.

"Sorry, sorry." Dipper put his hands on his hips. "I do have a question for you, though."

"What is it?" Bill was annoyed now, wondering why he hasn't woken from this dream yet. This was just supposed to be a nap.

"Have you found a book yet?"

"A book? What book?"

"Okay, good. Never mind that, then."

"Wha-" But then Bill was greeted with the warm smile of his brother over him, shaking him awake. 

"Brother! Come on! We should go chop some firewood before it gets dark!" 

Bill relaxed, nodding as he slowly sat up, his head felt foggy as he tried to focus his vision. The vision of the strange creature came to his mind again, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. He did, however, make a mental note to find whatever book this creature was talking about if it was actually was real. 

They'd found enough branches in the woods to last them for an hour or two, which was all they really needed for now. It was enough to warm the pots from the kitchen so they could warm up a soup can from Will's backpack. The warmth of the fireplace and the feeling of finally being free was something Bill didn't think he could get enough of. The smile on Will's face also made him feel warm, knowing for once in their entire lives, they were safe. Safe from their parents' beatings and screaming, from Bill's various jobs to scrape money together, safe from the cruel world they'd been brought into. After they'd finished eating, Will had taken to unloading his backpack in the kitchen and stocking the cabinets up with the food they'd brought. They had enough to last them about two weeks, but Bill already had a plan for them to go into town the next day and determined if they would stay in the small town or continue moving forward. Once Will had finished, it was dark outside, making the shack almost impossible to see in. Bill pulled out one of the candles he'd found earlier in their room, using a match to light it as Will walked toward him.

"Alright, we should go to bed. Try to fix our sleep schedules and so we can go I to town tomorrow." 

Will nodded, taking out a toothbrush and toothpaste as he walked into the bathroom. Bill followed, grabbing his own as the twins got ready for bed. As they were in their room, with Will softly snoring away, Bill's mind wandered to what the creature from his dream had said. Something about a book? 

He also didn't know why the creature had lifted his shirt. That was a little uncalled for, now that he thought about it. The whole dream was weird, but he figured it was still better than his usual nightmares. He sighed as he blew out the candle, resting it beside his bed on the nightstand as he fell asleep again.

And again, Dipper Pines had appeared in his dream.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back home?"

"Why do you keep appearing in my dreams?" Bill rolled his eyes. 

"I'm just curious, is all."

"Well curiosity killed the cat. So stop asking."

"But satisfaction brought it back." 

"You sure are annoying. What are you? A demon? A ghost?"

"I guess you could say I'm a demon. Guardian demon, actually."

"What are you guarding then? Your pine cones?" Bill snorted, watching the demon puff his chest out.

"I'll have you know that just because I'm in the shape of a pine tree doesn't mean I produce pine cones!" 

"I'm sure." Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway!" Dipper snapped his fingers and a small blue and white hat floated above his head. "Have you never heard of guardian demons before?"

"I'm pretty sure I heard something about it on TV. Probably in a cartoon show. For kids. Actually, I think I saw that hat in the same show, too." Bill smirked when Dipper threw his hands in the air in frustration. 

"Guardian demons aren't something to make fun of, Cipher. We're powerful and extremely loyal to whoever we're paired with."

"Well, that's awfully sweet. You're almost like a living romance novel." 

Dipper narrowed his eye.

"Are you always this frustrating?"

"Not always. Sometimes I'm just sarcastic. Other times I tend to be an ass. It just depends on my mood." 

"Not funny."

"I find your reactions pretty funny, honestly." Bill smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Dipper place one of his hands over his eye. 

"Of course I get the frustrating one. I couldn't get the quiet one." Dipper mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Dipper readjusted the hat that floated above him. "So you really don't know anything about guardians, do you? Have you talked to anyone in the town yet?"

"No, we just got here."

"From?"

"This really beautiful place a few hours from here. It's gorgeous, with tall skyscrapers and lovely people. It's in a city called 'stop asking'." 

"That's an awfully weird name for a city." 

"So why are you so interested in me knowing what a guardian is, anyway?"

"Well, it would just make things easier if you already knew." 

"Make what easier, exactly?"

"So you really don't know anything?"

Bill sighed loudly. 

"You won't actually answer any my questions will you?" 

"Well, you won't answer any of mine. I think it's only fair." Dipper shrugged. "Hey, by the way, have you happened to see anything weird lately? Like a shooting star symbol floating around perhaps?"

"Why do you always ask these weird questions?"

Dipper just floated in silence as he stared at Bill.

"No, no I haven't seen any floating star things. Happy?"

"Has your brother?"

"I don't know. If he has then he hasn't said anything."

Dipper just stared at him. Like he was trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. Eventually the top of his head bent in a nodding motion.

"Alright, alright. I believe you." 

"Are you always going to visit me in my dreams?"

"You'll see." 

And then Bill was woken by a ray of light that shined through the triangular window between the two beds. He rubbed his eyes in frustration as he sat up, looking to see an empty bed on the other side of the room. He sighed, sliding off his own and padding down the stairs. He heard his brother's voice and...a girl's voice? He quickened his walk and slid into the kitchen to see his brother's tilted head staring at...a floating star?


	2. A Shooting Star

"My name's Mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams!"

Will was blushing from what Bill could see in his peripheral, but Bill's attention was focused on the demon floating in front of his brother. It was like the pine tree in his dreams, but it was in the shape of a shooting star, with the colors of the rainbow lining away from the star in the center. It also had a single blue eye on the center of the star, its eye turned upright in a happy expression.

"I-I'm not sure-"

"I'm your guardian! I like to knit sweaters and I love pigs, actually I have a pet pig named Waddles and he's so great though my brother wasn't always fond of him but I know you'd like him a lot and-"

Bill watched as his brother slowly looked overwhelmed by the guardian's bubbliness, and he remembered Dipper talking about a shooting star. Wait. 

"A shooting star!"

Will and Mabel turned to see Bill standing in the entranceway. Will quickly ran to his brother's side, leaving Mabel to float in the kitchen. Her eyes sparkled at the name.

"You can call me that, if you want! I don't mind. Who are you? Oh! Are you twins, too?"

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Bill moved Will behind him, protecting him if this demon was dangerous. He didn't know anything about these creatures. Something told him the shooting star wasn't going to hurt him, but he wanted to make sure.

"Oh, I have a twin brother, too! Hey, what's your name? I didn't get either of your names actually!"

"My name's Bill Cipher. And this is my brother-"

"Will." Will added, stepping a little to the side of his twin.

"Oh! Will! I like that. Well, Will, it's nice to meet you! I'm Mabel! Or 'Shooting Star' as Bill put it." She was so happy, it was so unusual for the twins to see such excitement and joy from someone...er...demon.

"You're my...guardian? What does that mean?" Will stepped forward slightly, much to Bill's displeasure, walking closer to the floating star. Bill grabbed his arm, holding him from walking any closer. 

"Well, basically I'm here to protect you from any harm that may come your way." Mabel made up the distance, sitting on Will's shoulder. Bill let go of his arm, eyes wide in shock as the demon turned her eye up to smile at him. 

"Harm?" Will looked at Bill and the blond twin frowned. Where was she when they really needed her? 

"It looks like you've had a bit of a rough time before I came. Here." Mabel snapped her fingers and Will's black eye disappeared, and Bill watched all his bruises disappear as well. His eyes widened, stepping forward to feel his brother's arms and face.

"They're gone?" 

Will's eyes teared up as he brought his hands forward, looking at his arms as he began sniffling. His skin was smooth, void of the blue and purple splotches that covered his body. His cuts were healed and his breathing became ragged. 

"They're...gone." Bill held Will's arms in his hands, feeling himself tear up at the sight. The brothers just looked at each other, until Bill finally broke to give Mabel a tearful smile.

"Th-thank you. So much." 

Mabel's eye turned upright, not entirely understanding why the brothers were so emotional about her hearing Will. It made her wonder if Bill had any injuries.

"Do you have any injuries you'd like me to heal?"

Will looked at his brother, worry quickly taking over his features. Bill pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No, no I'm fine. But...but thank you. For healing Will. I...I don't know much about you or your kind but I...I trust you. If you really mean to protect my brother...I trust you."

Mabel seemed to pick up on how much this meant from Will's face and the overwhelming amount of relief that the blond boy seemed to have from her presence, and she floated up to him. He eyed her carefully, though she could tell he had removed barriers that apparently others hadn't experienced. She wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged him, earning a wince from the boy. He relaxed after she remained hugging him. She wondered exactly what had happened to these boy's before she came. From the looks of Will and the flinching of Bill, she could tell she wouldn't like it. She knew that she would do everything in her power to protect these twins. 

Eventually they had all calmed, and Mabel got to her usual chattering. She had started taking pans out, warming the kitchen stove and the boys stared at her curiously.

"What? I can cook!" 

"How did you get the power working?" Will asked examining the stove.

"Oh, magic! I used to live here and we used magic to power everything. It's a lot easier than trying to work with the electrical dingamabobbers." 

Bill smiled at this. They watched as the guardian summoned what looked like pancake mix, as well as other ingredients that soon littered the counter. She began mixing things, though it was obvious she had trouble because of her size. Will took over then, grinning as her eye crinkled in joy. Bill had to stop her when she tried putting glitter and dinosaurs in the mix, laughing heartily when she pouted. Will stared at him in wonder, never seeing his brother so relaxed and happy. And his laugh...he'd only heard it once in the past few years. He loved it. 

"Shooting star, I don't think we can eat glitter." 

"Says you! I eat glitter all the time!"

"You're also a guardian, not a human."

"That's what you think! Just you wait until I take on my human form! Then I'll show you!"

Bill's laugh faded into a smile, as he helped the guardian pour pancakes into the pan. Her small black arms were weak, and her size wasn't much bigger than a small dog. But Bill liked her, and the longer she stayed around the more he seemed to trust her. They sat down and ate, though Mabel had insisted that she wasn't hungry, instead asking a million questions about Will.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh, blue I guess-"

"Do you like animals?"

"Yeah, I like dogs-"

"What about pigs?" 

She was sitting on the table, eye twinkling as Will answered all of her questions. Bill watched as he ate the pancakes, grateful for the food the guardian had made. It wasn't often they had eaten a freshly cooked meal. When they finished breakfast, Bill cleared their plates and sat down.

"Okay, so we still need to go to town."

"Yeah, you're right."

"We need to get you some clean clothes. And we also need to scout the area so we can decide if we're staying here or if we should keep traveling." 

"If it's okay to ask, what are you two running from?"

The twins gave each other nervous glances. Bill sighed.

"Just tell her." He finally said, taking a seat next to Will.

Mabel looked between the two, sensing the tension quickly rising between them. Will nibbled on his lower lip before starting.

"Our Mom and Dad...they weren't the nicest people. So Bill made a plan to get us out. He...he got tickets and had us pack. And now we're here, trying to figure out what to do so they don't find us." Will had summed it up as best he could, leaving out as many details as he possible could. They watched Mabel connect the dots between Will's injuries and the boys' hesitance in being touched. She turned her eye downward in a frowning expression.

"I'm so sorry. If I had the choice, I would have come sooner. I'll make sure you two are safe from now on, though." 

"Thank you, Mabel. That's all that matters." Will smiled. 

"Well, come on then. Let's get this done. I want to check out the woods after we explore the town."

"You like the forest?"

"Like? I love it. Hiking is my favorite." Bill was thankful for the change of subject. 

"My brother loves the woods, too!"

"That's cool. Your brother seems like a cool guy."

"Yeah, he's a bit of an explorer. And he knows a lot!"

Bill sat there for a moment. 

"You said you used to live here?"

"Yeah!"

Mabel used to live here. The Pine Tree had said something about how his twin sister and him used to live here, didn't he? And he asked about a shooting star...was this...Mabel was...

"You're Dipper Pines' twin sister, aren't you?" 

Mabel's eye widened in surprise. She floated, her blue eye meeting Bill's curiously.

"How do you know Dipper?"

"That Pine Tree has been visiting me in my sleep. He's been harassing me constantly, actually. You're definitely the less annoying one of the two." Bill huffed.

"He's been visiting you? In your dreams? That's awfully weird." Mabel put her hands on her hips, looking across the room absently. "It's not his time yet maybe, but that wouldn't explain...but then why would he...oh, he's always like this..." 

The twin brothers watched Mabel mumble through her thoughts, trying to decipher her brother's antics. 

"Have you not talked to your brother about this?"

"I haven't seen my brother in a very long time." Mabel frowned, floating back down to sit on the table. Her size seemed to have shrunk some as she looked at the table sadly. "But I know I will soon."

"Have you guys always been demons?" Bill asked. 

"No, we used to be human. But some things went wrong with an experiment our great-uncle was performing and then we ended up in another dimension with, well" She gestured to herself "new forms." 

He simply watched the demon wave it off. He was getting more information out of her than he was out of that living pine tree, though. Something told him she wouldn't continue though, with the sudden shift in her mood that he quickly read as unusual anxiousness. 

"You said something about a human form? How do you get one?" Will piped in.

"Oh! That's easy!" Mabel was back to her happy self, eye upturned happily. "We just have to bond!"

"Bond?" Bill watched the small demon nod.

"Yeah! So, the more we get to know each other and the closer we become, our bond strengthens! With that I can teach you magic!" 

Bill perked up at this, his curiosity peaking. Magic? Like in magic shows? Or powerful magic that could protect Will and himself? From the way Mabel was explaining it, he took it for the latter. Which meant this was perfect. Will would be safe.


End file.
